Render the Benders!
by Akiirah
Summary: A series of one shots surrounded around the idea of every single character in the Manga/Anime world of Soul Eater being the opposite gender. Requests for pairings, story ideas and other things will be asked for. These will be updated irregularly and on request. First One Shot is about M!Maka and F!Soul moving in together for the first time, along with F!Spirit making an appearance!
1. Moving in Together

**Series Summary: **A series of one or two shots surrounded around the idea of every single character in the Manga/Anime world of Soul Eater being the opposite gender. Requests for pairings, story ideas and other things will be asked of - I ask that if you ask for a specific pairing, please give me a genre along with it (Romance, Family, etc) so it makes it easier on me for writing the story. These will be updated irregularly, as well as on demand; if I have no ideas/pairing in the reviews on in my mind, then it simply won't be updated. Whether or not it is a one/two shot will be show in the title, as shown below.

**One-Shot Summary: **Maka and Soul move in together as partners at the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy). Maka, the book smart teenage boy with a clingy mother, and Soul, a 'cool' girl who has abandoned her cruel and controlling family to pursue her dream of becoming a death scythe and showing up her older sister for the first time in her life, learn more about each other within the first few hours of moving into their new (and shared) apartment.

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Humor, Romance

**Pairing: **F!Soul x M!Maka

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater or have any real connections to it, this is simply a fan writing out her ideas and fantasies of the many characters that belong to TV Tokyo and Atsushi Ōkubo.

* * *

**Render the Benders!**

Oneshot: _Moving in Together_

* * *

Maka sighed, running a hand through his dull blonde hair, his straight locks cut into a slightly shaggy style - two bobby pins pining his bangs to the side. He really needed to get his hair cut one of these days. The Meister looking around, he impatiently tapped his foot, crossing his arms across his chest. He supposed it was strange for a seventeen year old boy like himself to be partnering up with a Weapon at this point in life, but then again - his mother and father had paired up around this time of their lives, hadn't they?

Oh yes, his mama and papa. Maka had sworn he would never allow himself to stoop to his unfaithful mother's level, much less be with someone who was like her. His parents had divorced shortly after his ninth birthday, his Mother getting caught cheating for the seventh time since he was born. He supposed it had been the final straw for his devoted father, as the male had packed his things, filed for divorce, and left to travel the world - leaving Maka to live under the same roof as his overly clingy and dramatic mother; Spirit. It wasn't like he held a grudge against his papa for it, either. If anything, Maka admired his papa more than anyone else for taking charge of his life and doing what he had always wanted to. But his mother on the hand... well, he could never really connect with her after the divorce.

Looking around again, Maka sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose tenderly. His partner was late. They were supposed to meet up outside of the apartment so that they could help each other move their things up into it - seeing as it was on the second floor of the large building. But due to Maka not wanting to spend too much time working outside in the sun with the somewhat annoying girl, he had already put all of his things inside, unpacking the majority of his things - which left all of the girl's furniture and things to be taken up.

It wasn't like he didn't like her at all. In fact, Maka was ashamed to say that he had a bit of a crush on the rebellious yet princess-like girl. When he had first met her, Maka was amazed at her beauty and wondrous ability of playing the piano - the dark piece being claimed as 'a part of her' and 'who she was'. It had completely memorized the blond teen, and he had immediately asked her to be his partner right after, not truly thinking about the consequences of being paired up with such a lazy person.

Finally, the girl appeared, hands in her red shorts pockets as she stared dangerously at the slightly taller male. "Oi... hey, you. I brought my stuff." she said, a small number of what looked to be servants setting a large quantity of bags and furniture down. Looking over, Maka gaped at the large amount, his green eyes dancing across the number of things she had brought along with her. How were they supposed to fit all of this inside their tiny two bedroom apartment!? Turning to her, he got ready to refuse her, only to be dumb founded by her appearance, yet again.

The female's long white hair ran down to her waist, with pointed bangs swaying across her tan skin. Two sharp, crimson eyes narrowed with a small amount of bags underneath them and thick eyelashes rimming them, Maka was entranced by them - loving them the most about his new partner, no matter how demanding and 'cool' she seemed to be. A black and yellow sweat jacket on, her chest looked to be neither a curse or a burden underneath it, simply ending at a c-cup at the largest, something Maka wished he didn't seem to automatically think about. Looking up at her headband curiously, Maka found himself admiring the different patches, wondering which meant what to the slightly shorter girl.

Maka, on the other hand, had never been a very stylish person, wearing the usual red plaid pants, white button up shirt and sweater vest paired along with his favorite black clunky boots and green, striped tie. It was the type of thing he had worn most of his life, the type of thing his Papa used to pick out for him whenever they went shopping together and the type of clothes his mother, unfortunately, doted upon.

"What? Are you just going to stare at me? That isn't very cool, Tiny Dick." She complained, crossing her arms across her chest at the sight of the male earlier looking at it. "W-what's with that nickname!?" Maka said, finding himself getting worked up at the two worded name the silvernette had randomly come up with. "I don't know, I just thought it might suit you." She chuckled, the teasing atmosphere soon changing as another person came into the mix.

"Maka! My precious baby!" A voice cried, a red-haired beauty appearing as she rushed over to hug her son. "Who's this clown?" Soul asked, glancing over the well endowed woman as she shoved her hands in her pockets. The redhead turning to look at the teenage girl, she scowled at her, holding her son closer as the male struggled to get free. "Maka, dear. Who's this Octopus head? Don't tell me she's your new partner you were talking about?" she said, taking an immediate disliking the young woman in front of her son. "Who're you calling Octopus, Old Lady!?" Soul challenged, glaring darkly at the woman as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

Maka sighed as this exchange happened, finally pushing away his mother. "Stop doing that!" He complained, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration as he looked between his new partner and mother. "Mama, this is my new partner, Soul. Soul, this is my mother, Spirit. She works at the DWMA as Headmaster Shinigami's Death Scythe." He said, not really caring what his mother thought of his new partner. Pushing her own hands into her coat pocket, Spirit glared darkly at the younger woman, shifting slightly in her black pencil skirt and heels. "Oi. Touch my precious Maka and I'll freaking kill you. You don't deserve someone as amazing and handsome as him." She said, trying to appear cool as she jutted one of her thumbs at her chest.

Smirking, Soul simply leaned forward a bit, shorter than the thirty-something year old woman but much more intimidating. "Don't worry about it, Tiny Dick's not my type." she said, chuckling slightly as Maka rubbed the bridge of his nose again and Spirit got even more worked up. "My precious Maka does not have a tiny dick! He's perfect, and you'd be lucky to have him!" She said angrily as she stuck her hands on her hips, Maka finally going over the edge. "Okay, okay mama. Don't you have some men to attend to? Geez, Soul and I need to unpack, so beat it." He said, rolling his emerald eyes as his mother suddenly broke out into tears, clutching onto her son. "No, that's not true Maka! Your papa and you are the only ones I love!" She cried, blubbering like a baby as Maka simply nodded and sighed, slowly pushing his mother off until she left.

"Okay, let's get unpacking." He nodded, smiling as Soul simply nodded and moved to start gathering her things to take them up. It had ended up taking them five hours to get everything upstairs and unpacked, the sun already down as the two sat on their new couch tiredly. "I guess I'll make dinner tonight, but that means you have to cook tomorrow." Soul said, Maka simply nodding in exhaustion as he stripped off his sweat vest and tie - trying to get more comfortable and cooled down.

Wandering into the kitchen, Soul looked through the refrigerator, unsure what to make. Closing the white door, she sighed. "Oi, Maka. What do you want for dinner?" She called out, furrowing her eyebrows slightly as she received no response. Wandering back into the living room with her hands on her hips, Soul got ready to repeat herself, only to realize that Maka had fallen asleep on the couch. "Not cool." She muttered as she saw him sprawled out, a part of her not wanting to admit that the male was kind of cute when he was asleep and not lecturing her about something. Kneeling down beside the couch, she poked his cheek quietly, smirking slightly when Maka groaned and mumbled something incoherent in his sleep. Poking his cheek again, Soul was taken by surprise as Maka suddenly reached out a hand, lightly pulling Soul down onto the couch with him and wrapping his arms around her, burrowing his head in her neck as he remained in his usual deep sleep.

Cheeks flaring, Soul furrowed her eyebrows even further, struggling to get out of his arms. "O-oi! Tiny Dick! Let me go!" She said loudly, going on like this for another five minutes until she finally realized that it was no use. Sighing, Soul finally gave in, giving in to both Maka's embrace and the sleepiness that was soon to consume her. She supposed it would hurt to rest her eyes for a bit, wouldn't it?

The next morning, Maka blinked as he slowly awakened, jumping slightly as he realized he was with someone on the couch, a petite female figure lying on his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her. Looking down, Maka's face contorted into that of a surprised one as he saw that it was Soul - the beautiful white-haired girl sleeping soundly on her chest, a small amount of drool dripping from her pink lips onto his chest. Terrified of moving and waking her up, Maka simply lied there for a moment - wondering how he was going to get out of this situation without agitating the sleeping bear that lie on his chest.

But before he could come up with an escape plan, his mother decided to pay them a visit, slamming the door open with a large smile on her face. "Maka, dear! I brought you a cak-" She began, holding up the white box with a grin until she saw the two on the couch, her face suddenly turning into that of a dangerous one. "What did I tell you about touching my precious Maka, Octopus!?" She cried.

Perhaps this really was the start of a beautiful partnership.


	2. Blair Gone Wild!

**One-Shot Summary: **Blair has been acting a bit more touchy lately, and upon further investigation - Maka and Soul learn that he's in heat! And what's a cat to do when he feels this way? Why, look for some relief, of course. But before that can happen, a witch out for revenge on Blair turns him into the opposite gender!

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Family, Humor

**Pairing: **F!Soul x M!Maka x F!Blair

**Suggested By: **Just Me

* * *

**Render the Benders!**

One Shot: _Blair Gone Wild!_

* * *

Maka looked down at the frying pan he was using with a faint interest. It was his turn to cook in the morning, and after the disheartening events of the previous day's mission, he was more than worn out. Rubbing his tired emerald eyes with a free hand, he flipped the pancake inside the pan with his other, finally deciding that it was cooked enough for Soul and him to eat it. Scooping it out of the pan with a spatula, he placed it on a plate along with the other pancakes, than placing the stack onto the table.

Smoothing out his apron, he moved to go wake up Soul, knowing she was as upset about the previous day's failure as he was - hence why he had let her sleep in later than usual. Opening the door, his lips curled upwards - not expecting to see the scene that awaited him inside his weapon's room. "B-Blair, get off of me...!" Soul cried from underneath Blair, the tall and well built cat monster; a cat who had some how come upon a great deal of magical power. Looking over, Soul froze - knowing what was coming as Blair simply blinked and turned to see what she was looking at; a very angry looking Maka.

The two males had a very strained relationship. Ever since Blair had messed up their streak of ninety nine souls, Maka had been a bit irritated with him. But he hadn't actually started to dislike him as much as he did until he started teasing Soul, the petite silver-nette reacting in a way that Maka just couldn't stand for. But aside from those times, Maka could almost appreciate his presence like a father figure to him that had been missing since he was young. So he supposed, in a way, he truly did care about the other male living in their house hold - even if he was a nuisance.

"Nya~ Good morning, Maka. My little Scythe Girl is so cute in the morning~" He said in his usual deep, smoldering voice, holding the bright red teen close to his chest as he ran a hand through his thick purple locks. "Maka chop!" the male suddenly cried out, slamming a book he had produced out of no where onto Soul's head. Sighing, Maka rubbed the bridge of his nose again - finding that was he often expressed his frustration or stress at times such as this.

The three eventually finding their way to the breakfast table, Maka sighed as he ran a hand through his hair - now completely finished his own meal with Soul and Blair still eating away. "Hey Blair, what's been with you lately? You've been really... touchy lately - even with me." Maka mentioned, hoping to get some sort of answer as Blair paused in his meal and looked over to Maka curiously. "I see... i must be in heat~ Which means I'm going to need a little relief. Soul, would you like to help m-" He began, cut off by Maka's dangerous glare and sharp words. "Absolutely not." He interrupted, crossing his arms across his chest as Soul looked away in an embarrassed fashion, no doubt at Blair's crude suggestion.

"Soul, so you should know - do you realize what happens when a tom cat mates with a female?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow as Soul looked over curiously, shaking her head as she continued eating again. "Well they all have barbed genitals, and upon withdrawal it will tear up the female's lower areas as to prevent any other male from mating with her." he informed her, completely serious as Soul went pale white - looking up to Maka to see if he was joking or not. "R-really!?" She asked, voice just above a whisper as she shuddered at the thought. "Really." Maka smirked, now glad to know he had Soul mentally away from Blair for the next while.

Leaving for school, the two said good bye to their 'house cat', leaving for another day of being terrified of Doctor Stein and avoiding Spirit. Upon arriving home, the two were exhausted from training, having another tiring day. Soul's scar peeking out of her orange shirt slightly, Maka found himself staring at it again - the male always having a sense of responsibility for it. They had been fighting Chrona for the first time when it had happened, they were about to deal the final blow on Maka when Soul suddenly changed back into her usual form and took it for him - nearly dying as a result. The days after had resulted in Maka being distance and Soul recovering, the two's partnership had changed greatly after the event, and Maka always found himself unconsciously trying to make it up to the Weapon whenever he could.

"Maka," Soul said, pulling the Meister out of his thoughts. Nothing else needed to say between them, Maka diverting his eyes as they entered the house - Blair no where to be seen, for once. It was then she appeared, of course - the male taking the partners completely by surprise. "B-Blair!?" Maka blinked, completely confused by the sight of the cat. He looked completely different, now being somewhat shorter and curved - a bikini top replacing his once bare chest, and leather short shorts opening up his now long and curved legs, where pants once were worn. Cheeks darkening, Maka struggled to turn his eyes away from the now female cat, her large chest becoming a large distraction for the Meister.

"That's me! Nyah~" She smiled, suddenly pulling the teen into a hug, his face being pressed into her large chest, Maka's cheeks darkening further as a small drip of blood fell from his nose. Cheeks flaring, Soul huffed as he eyebrows furrowed. What was Blair doing!? Why was he a girl all of the sudden, and why was _she_ hugging her Meister!? The female reaching out to tug on Maka's sleeve, she grumbled some incoherent, pausing for another moment before repeating herself again - but in a louder voice. "S-stop it, Blair. This is so not cool." she muttered bitterly.

Maka's head was going dizzy, he could barely breath in this position - his head being suffocated by her broad chest. "Maka, you're so cute~ You're going to be my little Meister Boy from now on! And if you want, I can wake you up like this every day." She smiled happily, completely oblivious to the obviously angry Soul and suffocating Maka.

Huffing again, Soul the realized that Blair wasn't about to stop. "Like hell you'll wake him up like this!" She grumbled, folding her arms across her chest as she got even more worked up. "Why not, Soul-nyah?" She asked curiously, cocking her head slightly while still holding the struggling Maka close to her chest. "Because, Maka's my partner!" She said, now understanding Maka's frustration with Blair always waking her up and holding her close to him. "Hmm? Okay, whatever you need Soul~" Blair smiled, she purple-nette releasing the Meister, he held a hand up to his nose - trying to stop the never ending flow of blood that was sure to make him pass out sooner or later.

"H-how did you become like this, Blair?" Maka asked, gasping for air as Blair blinked, placing a finger on her chin as she thought about it. "Ah! A witch that was looking for revenge on me for taking his girlfriend did this~" She nodded, sending a wink to the gasping Maka - causing his cheeks to flare up again. "I-I see..." Maka muttered, Soul furrowing her eyebrows even further at this. Why was Maka acting so embarrassed!? "How do we change you back?" Soul said suddenly, a determined look in her eyes as she pushed Maka back slightly - not wanting the two to get close.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should try out a few different things. Hey, Maka-nyah~ Want to help me?" She smiled, leaning down a bit, giving Maka a good view of her bouncing bust again. Blood flowing out at a faster rate now, Soul grumbled something to herself angrily - suddenly feeling more self conscious of her chest than she had ever been before. "No, that's not even an option." Soul said, eyebrows knitted together as Blair simply nodded sadly. "I'm going to go see if Spirit will try and help me~ She's always up for playing with Blair." She smiled, changing into her cat form before leaping out the window - no doubt off to find somebody to play with her until they figured out how to change her back into her usual self.

Soul turning to Maka, she sighed - frustrated over the past few events. "Not cool, Maka." The silver-nette grumbled, hands crossed across her chest in a comfortable fashion as she narrowed her eyes at her partner, the male simply chuckling and smiling. "Don't worry, Soul. You're the only one for me." He said, sending his partner a wink as Soul's face suddenly erupted into that of a red tomato. "Tch. Like hell, Tiny Dick." Soul scoffed, hiding her darkening cheeks by turning and moving to go to her room. Once Soul had completely left, Maka covered his pink cheeks with his free hand, sighing softly. Perhaps they could hold off Blair changing back to his normal gender for a while longer - after all, a jealous Soul was just too cute to let go.

Eventually going to his room, Maka found that he couldn't sleep - tossing and turning in the heat of the Nevada night. Getting up, he ran a hand through his messy blond hair, deciding to go raid the fridge for a midnight snack and see if that would help him sleep a bit better. Padding out into the hallway bare foot, wearing nothing but his usual wife beater and plaid pajama pants. Completely silent, he turned the corner to enter the kitchen, on it to run straight into a wide awake Soul - wearing her own comfortable pajamas and holding a juice box.

Covering her mouth quickly with one hand and holding a finger up to his own, he motioned for her to stay quiet - not wanting to wake up Blair. "Can't sleep, either?" Maka said after he was sure that Blair was asleep, Soul simply nodding as she looked up at him. "Sit down, I'll make us something." Maka smiled softly, Soul's cheeks pinkening slightly as she nodded in submission and sat down at the kitchen table. Cooking them a small snack, Maka hummed quietly to himself - as he usually did when he cooked. Quickly finishing, he placed the food on two different plates, setting one in front of Soul before sitting down across from her and beginning to eat his own. The two remaining silent, they both quickly finishing - the partners getting up to leave to their individual rooms.

"Maka?" Soul said, stopping the male before he could leave. Turning to look at her, Maka stared down at his partner curiously - wondering what she had to say. "What is it?" he asked, Soul pausing for a long moment before shaking her head, the silver-nette glared for the lack of light in their apartment at this hour of the night. "N-never mind. Good night, Maka." She said, Maka simply nodding in response. "Sweet dreams, Soul." he smiled, before heading off to his bedroom, still curious about what Soul was about to say before.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the kind comments! Please remember to suggest ideas/pairings inside the reviews, otherwise chapters will come out a lot slower than you may like them too. I love hearing from you guys as well, so even if you don't have a specific idea/pairing you want to see, please comment about your thoughts on the most recent or previous one-shot(s), as they're always a good thing for me to get my fingers going to write a new one-shot/chapter.


End file.
